Unnamed fixed installations
A list of unnamed fixed installations. Cardassian Orbital drydocks around Bajor Cuellar system supply port Kelvas repair facility Dominion Dark-matter nebula ketracel-white facility ( ) Pelosa system ketracel-white facility ( ) Son'a Devos II ketracel-white facility ( ) Federation Comnet database image This '''unnamed spacedock was operated by the Federation in the 23rd and 24th centuries. In the body of a Starfleet Command order sent to the , there was an illustration of this facility. ( ) and the in . The image was later reused in a brief appearance in "Conspiracy". According to Rick Sternbach, the image was that of a gravity generator he did for . He thinks this image appeared on the starboard forward part of the bridge of the USS Enterprise. }} Earth spacedocks Lantaru sector research station The Lantaru sector research station was a classified Federation research station during the late 23rd century in the Lantaru sector, led by Doctor Ketteract, working towards creation of a new inexhaustible source of energy. When scientists were able to synthesize a single molecule of the source, called Omega, it destabilized after a fraction of a second. The enormous amounts of energy released by the molecule breakdown damaged the research facility, killing all 127 scientists in it. The explosion also severely disrupted subspace in the sector, making it impassable to standard warp drive travel. The accident and its consequences made Starfleet realize that only a few molecules could end warp travel throughout an entire quadrant or galaxy, which led them in 2270 to enact the classified Omega Directive. ( ) Mimas evac station In 2368, Cadets from Nova Squadron used their emergency transporters inside the training shuttles to beam to the emergency evac station on Mimas, with multiple fractures on his arm. ( ) Mining facility This mining facility was located on an asteroid rich in dilithium in the 2370s. In 2378, it employed holograms based on the Mark I version of Starfleet's Emergency Medical Holographic program for its end-of-life. It necessarily contained hololabs for their maintenance. ( ) Neutral Zone outpost In 2364, this outpost, near the border of the Romulan Neutral Zone, reported the presence of seven Romulan battle cruisers within sensor range to Starfleet. The border outpost would subsequently send a distress call, which was answered by both the and the . ( ) }} Qualor II surplus depot These two space stations were in orbit of Qualor II, and were among the various hulks that made up the Surplus Depot Z-15. ( ) Sector 30 outposts In 2364, Starfleet assumed these seven outposts in Sector 30 were destroyed by an unknown assailant in 2364. As they were located near the Neutral Zone border, it was initially thought the Romulans were responsible. However, the Romulans had also lost outposts, and the Borg were later found to operate identically to how these and other neutral zone outposts were destroyed. ( ) }} Gamma 7 outpost In 2365, this outpost in the Gamma 7 sector was the destination of the after her crew began dying from a mysterious illness. It was the nearest outpost to their position. ( ) }} Starbases 2230s station This space station was located in a turbulent region containing several celestial objects. Mike and Gabrielle Burnham were present on this station with Section 31 in the early 2230s. Also with them was their daughter, Michael Burnham, who had bad dreams due to the isolation. To ease her fears and get her back to sleep, her father told her the story of the girl who made the stars as a bedtime story. Michael had a model of the station in her bedroom. ( ) .}} Command base near the Romulan Neutral Zone During the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266, this command base, which was the nearest one to the Romulan Neutral Zone, was fed tactical reports by the as she hunted the Praetor's flagship. The command base signaled its support of James T. Kirk's actions. ( ) }} Corinth IV starship base The Corinth IV starship base was a Federation starship base on the planet Corinth IV. In 2266, the base's commanding officer was Space Commander José Dominguez. That year, the delivered Mexican red chili peppers to the base. ( ) }} Nearest starbase to the Delta Triangle This starbase, the nearest starbase to the Delta Triangle, received a recorded exchange between the and a Klingon battle cruiser three weeks after the event had occurred. ( ) }} Sector 31 starbases On stardate 41903.2, in 2364, the Federation lost contact with the starbases in Sector 31. ( ) }} Cusak's starbase Lisa Cusak and one of her sisters served on this starbase at the same time sometime prior to 2371, an experience Cusak described as a "nightmare" in a 2371 (her)/2374 (him) conversation with Benjamin Sisko. ( ) }} Eddington's prison starbase This Federation prison starbase was the location of the brig that held Michael Eddington following his conviction for betraying Starfleet. It was at this base Eddington received counseling sessions, psychological evaluations, and rehabilitation seminars. Benjamin Sisko visited Eddington there in mid-2373 to inquire to him about the message intercepted by General Martok regarding missiles launched by the Maquis targeted at Cardassia. Sisko arrived at the station to relay the message to Eddington, who dismissed the entire interaction. When Sisko offered Eddington his freedom in exchange for his help, Eddington dismissed that as well, stating, "I want to lie here until the Jem'Hadar blow this place to pieces, and me along with it." Sisko, nevertheless, arranged for Eddington's release from the base to join him on a mission to the Badlands to uncover the launch site. ( ) Gaila's prison starbase In 2374, was being held in this starbase. Quark visited him and paid his fine. ( ) Starbase near Gamelan system In 2367, the contacted the nearest starbase after it received a message informing them that the mining shuttle Nenebek was delayed. The Nenebek was ferrying Jean-Luc Picard and Ensign Wesley Crusher to a mediation on Pentarus V. At the time, the Enterprise was occupied with the destruction of a garbage scow which threatened the inhabited planet Gamelan V. The Enterprise requested a search vessel to find the Nenebek and recover their crewmembers, to which the starbase responded back that the closest starship was almost a week away. ( ) }} Picard painting starbase A painting of a space station was on display in Jean-Luc Picard's quarters aboard the . ( , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ; ) }} Starbase near the Pleiades Cluster This starbase was located near the Pleiades Cluster. After Jean-Luc Picard of the declared an indefinite quarantine on Velara III in 2364, his ship transported the three surviving terraformers to this base. ( ) Starbase near the Romulan Neutral Zone This starbase was located on a planet near the Romulan Neutral Zone. In 2269, Doctor Sevrin and his followers stole the space cruiser from this facility. After the had apprehended Dr. Sevrin's group, the starship sent a message to this base informing it that they had the individuals responsible for the theft, but the Aurora itself was destroyed during the chase. Later, after rescuing this group from the planet Eden, they were transported to this base. ( ) Starbase visited in 2256 This starbase was a orbital docking station located in orbit around a planet. This station was visited in 2256 by of the for a briefing with flag officers headed by Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell. During the briefing, four Starfleet ships were either docked or docking at this station. ( ) Starbase near Neural During its mission to the planet Neural in 2268, the reported to this base. ( ) }} Starbase attacked by Tholians In 2353, this starbase was attacked by the Tholians. At the time, the civilian strategist Kyle Riker was using the base as his 'office' as he consulted Starfleet on its conflict with the Tholians. Riker was the only survivor of the attack. ( ) }} Starbase near Braslota system In 2365, after an aborted war game exercise, the towed the to this starbase, which was the nearest base to the Braslota system. ( ) }} Ventax II research station The Federation had a research station on the planet of Ventax II. Some of the personnel were taken hostage as the facility was overrun during a riot in a period of civil unrest on the planet in 2367. This station was located in an inhabited area. ( ) Klingon Empire Outpost This outpost was located in the same quadrant as Deep Space Station K-7 and near the planet Donatu V. Before the changed course, the distance between the starship and the outpost would have been one parsec. ( ) Qomar The Qomar homeworld had at least four orbital stations when the visited there in 2376. ( ) File:Qomar homeworld orbit 1.jpg|Stations 1 and 2 File:Qomar homeworld orbit 2.jpg|Stations 3 and 4 Romulan In 2364, a number of Romulan outposts bordering the Neutral Zone were attacked. Federation outposts in the area were attacked in exact same manner. Given the level of destruction, the Romulans realized the culpit could not be the Federation, and the the two powers agreed to share information in solving the mystery. ( ) Later, identicall attacks were found to be commited by the Borg. ( ) }} Tellarite Station near the Klingon border Tholian Asteroid dock United Earth Arctic base camp In 2153, the A-6 excavation team, part of the Arctic Archaeology Team of the Earth Sciences Institute, built up a base camp on a glacier in the Arctic Circle on Earth. It consisted of three research modules. ( ) Vostigye Vostigye space station was due to rendezvous with the Vostigye at one of their space stations in 2373, but found it destroyed. All that remained was a debris field encompassing nearly eighty cubic kilometers, composed of materials such as Boronite, sarium, and carbon-60 composites. There were sixty Vostigye scientists at the station, but no survivors were found. ( ) ja:名称不明連邦宇宙ステーション Category:Stations Category:Space stations Category:Terrestrial stations Category:Starbases Category:Outposts